


The Love'em and Leave'em Technique

by Brooklyns_Late



Series: Awoken (Newsies Crime AU) [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Mentions of Sex, obnoxious brothers doing obnoxious brother things, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyns_Late/pseuds/Brooklyns_Late
Summary: It had been a relatively quiet morning. Calm. A rare thing around the house.It was no surprise that it was ruined when Racetrack Higgins came bursting in the front door, grinning like he'd just come home from having the time of his life. Or doing something illegal. Though, the two usually went hand in hand anyhow.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/JoJo De La Guerra (mentioned), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins (implied)
Series: Awoken (Newsies Crime AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Love'em and Leave'em Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have posted this already as part of another work but it's a series now!  
> (Also I've edited it a little since so maybe it might be a little better?)

It had been a relatively quiet morning, no one was working and, for the most part, everyone was home. The boys who weren't sleeping late were mostly just sitting around, playing cards or talking. It was nice. Calm. A rare thing around the house.  
It was no surprise that it was ruined when Racetrack Higgins came bursting in the front door, grinning like he'd just come home from having the time of his life. Or doing something illegal. Though, the two usually went hand in hand anyhow. The boys quickly took interest as he flopped down onto the couch, right in Albert's lap.  
"What're you grinning about Racer?"  
"What's with the look there?"  
"You get some or something?"  
"Racer's got the look again fellas!"  
"Alright alright alright!" Race laughed, reveling in the attention. For the job he had, you'd never think he was such an attention whore, but Racetrack Higgins was always full of surprises. "So you guys remember that cop I met-"  
"Evaded."  
"-At the bar the other night?"  
"During the Delancey job."  
Race looked up at the boy he'd been using as a seat, "Shut up DaSilva." Albert just smirked.  
"I'm only translating your romantic fantasies into the truth, you're welcome."  
Race smacked his brother lightly.  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever, what was I talking about?"  
"The cop at the Delancey." Race snapped his fingers, coming back to his train of thought.  
"Thank you Finch! Yes, well, I slept with him last night." That was when the noise came back. A variation of reactions from the boys around the room. Some groaned, some whooped, one of the twins called out,  
"He's at it again folks, the great slut of the east coast!" To which Race grinned proudly and shot them a wink. It was Crutchie who quieted them down, wanting to know if it had really been a good idea to sleep with the detective, recently put in charge of the investigation against them.  
"Relax boys, relax," Race laughed again, that high, bright, almost musical sound that was so successful in getting him into men's beds that most would think it was fake.  
"Don't worry about it guys, he didn't know who I was. Also, I chipped his phone and took his wallet." He grinned pulling a battered old leather wallet out of his pocket. "Got about a hundred in cash and a whole bunch of fun cards for Jo and Crutch to play with." He pulled out a few evenly creased bills and waved them in the air smugly as he passed the wallet to JoJo, curled under Albert's arm on the other side of the couch, who took it happily, grinning at his partner across the room.  
"Well there y'go Racer. At least if you've gotta sleep with a cop you got something worthwhile out of it." Albert punched him good-naturedly in the shoulder prompting a whine from Race, despite it having been a pathetically light punch from Albert's lame arm, the good one, occupied around his husband.  
Race fixed him with his best affronted look,  
"Well excuse you Albert DaSilva. I got something "worthwhile" out of it either way, you saw the guy. What I "got" was fucked by the hottest thing in New York. And oh boy, he is just as good as he looks."  
Albert only rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, keep your pants on for the morning at least. You can help Davey tap into the chip when he wakes up?"  
"Absolutely I can!" Race grinned almost gleefully, clapping his hands together as if he was an excited five year old rather than a wanted criminal. "Let's see what Mr Leading Detective can do to help our cause."


End file.
